raingatefandomcom-20200215-history
TCT
Telekinetic Construction Tool (TCT) - The TCT is a compact, arcane-powered, multi-purpose, telepathic controlled, hand-mounted device designed to provide users the ability to repair, construct, and/or alter various arcane/mechanical items, structures, and/or entities. A standard TCT is equipped with a medium capacity telekinetic script drive capable of constructing up to medium-sized structures, three mediumcapacity arcane power cores, local Archive, local Summoning Index, medium-capacity flux filtration crystal, Holo-tech interface, script-print scanner, and select Arconem plating. Constructions may be performed autonomously with the utilization of prints stored within a memory core matrix, or manually through acute use of the telekinetic control relay (granted the user possesses sufficient knowledge). The effective use of a TCT is largely dependent on the user's technical knowledge and the capacity of the device's script-drive; determining the complexity and size of autonomous print constructions. For users already experienced with telekinetic construction the TCT provides a means of amplification and concentration. When not receiving power from the user via the integrated energy-relay, a TCT utilizes a passive mana collection array (PMCA) and two medium capacity passive mana/arcane convertors to sustain operation. A TCT will display the selected construction in the form of a holographic 'overlay' in both autonomous and manual modes– allowing the user to view each part of the construction as it progresses. Upon completion and confirmation of the overlay the TCT will execute construction; however, the user may choose to construct a device without an overlay manipulating individual parts instead. The local summoning index of each TCT can hold a number of various parts – the number of which is determined by the capacity of the index. Certain parts such as those containing high amounts of energy and/or essence will likely consume more index-space than standard or dormant parts, there-for, it is often encouraged for TCT users to carry dormant parts and to charge those parts materialization. For constructions not using indexed parts this limit does not apply. Parts and materials can be loaded into a TCT directly via a summoning index core, AEthernet connection, or through a matter/script convertor. Prints may additionally be loaded through similar means or collected through the print scanner. Certain TCTs may be provided access to a fabrication drive or similar device providing the power and scripting required to fabricate any and all parts the user may require for an autonomous or manual construction. TCTs with this capability are often of a much higher quality; requiring targe sources of power and generally higher script-processing speeds. Certain TCTs — such as those utilizing uнс/uнP components are capable of incredibly large complex constructions limited only by the user's knowledge and resources (power, materials, parts, etc.) available. Each TCT is capable of constructing various parts through methods such as telekinetic shaping, materialfabrication/de-fabrication (welding/cutting), kinetic amplification/nullification (heating/cooling), etc. These methods should only be used in manual part creation by users with adequate knowledge and experience and only when time permits. When performed autonomously, part creation requires a detailed print of the required part and the required processes loaded onto the general-application script drive (normally available to higher-quality TCTs). Part creation is performed in a vacuumed unity field sized appropriately by the user or by the autonomous script (Note: Part creation does not imply the piece is being constructed independently; part construction may be used in support of a manual or autonomous construction though will significantly lengthen the overall Construction Time. It is there-fore advised for TCT users to create parts in-advance and to have a surplus of those they may require large amounts of. Certain script drives are capable of constructing multiple parts of identical or separate types simultaneously, though this capability requires higher quality drives and cores. When creating either a part or construction an autonomous script must not be interrupted until final overlay verification and materialization is complete, this length of time – known as the ‘Construction Time' is determined by the power and quality of the TCT’s script processor(s). Autonomous construction is often slow in comparison to users experienced in telekinetic construction; the use of an extremely high-quality TCT in the hands of an experienced telekinetic constructor allows for items, vehicles, and structures to be created with rapid ease with only raw materials. The speed and precision of autonomous construction is advancing, though these types of scripts are extremely rare and still require a great deal of energy and/or concentration from the user. A TCT may be incorporated into larger, more capable devices such as a MAGUS or other multi-drive unit capable of supporting such functions. The functions of a TCT are similar in many ways to those of a summoning station though are more limited in their storage and transfer capacity. Many TCTs are not designed to store items, vehicles, or structures; this function is reserved for dedicated script-indexes and/or crystals. TCT devices do often include memory-crystal ports for the transfer and/or duplication of prints, parts, items, etc. TCTs can, likewise, be used to aid in the deconstruction of arcane/mechanical items, vehicles, structures, etc, however this function is hardly ever autonomous and unreliable against targets in active use; it is advised that this function be performed only by experienced users and only on targets which the user has an adequate functional understanding of. The dematerialization and storage of parts, items, and/or Constructs in active use is especially difficult for inexperienced users as this requires firm and continuous concentration on several simultaneous functions such as unity field control, kinetic-control, matterscript conversion, etc.